


Distraction [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you tried ear plugs?" Rodney asks.</p>
<p>“It’s in my head, Rodney. Ear plugs don’t do a lot when the voices are inside your brain!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176443) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



Length: 44:57

File size: 20.5 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Distraction.mp3)

  


Length: 44:57

File size: 20.5 MB

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/distraction/)


End file.
